


In my dreams, you're with me

by Death2Toby



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, i just wanted to write something happy for a change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death2Toby/pseuds/Death2Toby
Summary: In which Steve and Bucky have their first kiss.





	In my dreams, you're with me

It was a cold November night. Steve found himself sitting wide awake, staring in the general direction of the television despite it being turned off. Frost drew intricate patterns on the windows, though they could barely be seen in the dark. The only light came from the hood fan above the stove. Bucky had started leaving it on at night, and Steve didn’t question him. 

Steve was lost in another November, a lifetime ago. He’d been up shivering most of the night when Bucky had come into his room, saying he could hear Steve’s teeth chattering all the way from the couch as he got into bed beside him. “The things I do for you, Rogers,” he’d said with a chuckle. Steve would never forget it. In the middle of the night, Steve swore he could feel Bucky nuzzle against him, squeeze him a little tighter. He was probably dreaming of one of the dozens of girls that fawned over him, but Steve pretended the moment was his anyway. 

He remembered the day Bucky had shipped out. How, even knowing he may never see Bucky again, he was still too much of a coward to face what he’d been feeling. It was an indescribable pain, watching him leave. He wanted to blame society for it’s intolerance, or God for making him this way, but he had only himself to blame. 

And then there was the serum. It was a risk, sure, but Steve didn’t have much to lose. They told him he would be cured of all his ailments. Despite his new body, new strength, and clean bill of health, he was disappointed to learn that one remained. 

The sound of a doorknob turning snapped Steve back into the present. He jumped up from the couch and headed toward the kitchen, trying his best to look busy. Bucky appeared in the light, rubbing his eyes groggily. 

“Hey,” he said at the end of a yawn, “what’re you doing up?” 

Steve couldn’t help but notice the way Bucky’s flannel pants hung from his hips. He shook his head slightly, recalibrating. Bucky raised an excellent question, but asked another before Steve had come up with an answer for the first. 

“Wait, you’re still dressed,” Bucky said, a bit more awake. “You haven’t gone to bed yet?” 

“I’m not tired, I guess,” Steve answered, honestly. 

Bucky walked past Steve, reaching for a glass from the cupboard and pouring himself some water. They’d been living together for a few months now. Somehow, Steve thought that would make things easier, or maybe something would happen. However, “Hey, by the way, I’ve been in love with you since I was 15” was still a difficult confession, and it got harder to cope with each day. 

“You’re alright, though?” Bucky asked, startling Steve from his thoughts once again. 

“Yeah,” Steve said quietly, with a hint of a smile. 

“Okay,” Bucky responded simply, nodding and making way for his bedroom once more. 

Maybe it was because caution was something for other people, or maybe because times had changed making Steve feel a bit braver, or maybe most people didn’t get as many second chances as the two of them and Steve would be damned to waste this one. Maybe it was the softness of Bucky’s features in the dim light that made Steve reach out and catch Bucky by his wrist. 

“Wait, um…" Steve tripped over the words he was trying to say before deciding maybe it was best to say nothing at all. 

Bucky turned back, clearly confused, but he didn’t question or protest when Steve gently took hold of his other hand. 

Time stilled, the world quieted, and Steve swore he could hear his own heart racing, his blood rushing, there was no turning back now. Bucky was trying his best to look neutral, cover up whatever he was feeling. Whether it was fear or worry or excitement or hesitation, Steve was unsure, and he didn’t let himself try to figure it out. He closed his eyes, and leaned toward the man before him, his best friend, his confidant, the person who had captivated him for all these years. 

Steve felt Bucky’s fingers, the flesh and the metal, tense briefly in his grasp, reacting to the apprehensive brush of their lips. That moment, however brief, God, it was it was indescribable. Steve backed away just enough to take in Bucky’s features, trying to read his eyes in the dim orange light, but not quite able to. Just as his nerves began to overtake him, worried he’d made a mistake, Bucky closed the distance between them once more in another tentative kiss. Their lips molded together softly, briefly. Bucky let go of Steve’s hands and pulled him into an embrace that made all of the doubts Steve had ever had about right and wrong come crashing down around them. 

Steve ran his fingers into the hair at the nape of the other mans neck, kissing him again, with confidence this time. They each parted their lips in turn, allowing their tongues to trace against one another, stopping only for air. Over and over their lips came together like an ocean tide, each kiss deeper than the last. The tide soon began to ebb, the pair still in disbelief, perhaps dreaming the same dream, as they dissipated into heavy sighs and soft smiles. Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle despite his breathlessness

“What,” Steve inquired. 

“What the hell took us so long?”

Steve’s mind went back to all the things he’d been contemplating only minutes before. He moved beside Bucky, slipping his arm across the other man’s shoulders and resting his head against him, smile ever present. The question didn’t need answering right now, and Bucky wasn’t really asking anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely inspired by Imagination by Shawn Mendes because I am trash. However, the kissing scene itself is inspired by Ocean by Ian North. As always, I wanted this to be better but this is what we've got.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr.](http://joshgrobanismykink.tumblr.com/)


End file.
